1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weather-dependent seasonal work, and more particularly to systems and methods for providing weather-based estimation, auditing, and exception reporting for seasonal work.
2. Background and Related Art
It is known that the weather can have an impact on certain types of seasonal work and personal activities. Some activities and work are affected by the weather, while other activities range from partially to completely weather dependent and may only occur or be needed based on the weather. To date, weather information has largely been used for purposes of preparing for and predicting certain types of activities. For example, snow sports enthusiasts commonly use weather reports to determine when to participate in their winter activities. As another example, workers performing outdoor work often prepare for and plan one or more day's work based on upcoming weather reports. Some outdoor work can be highly dependent on the weather.
Weather-influenced seasonal work includes such work as snow removal from roads, parking lots, and the like and landscaping, including lawn mowing and other care, flower planting, manual watering, and the like. The foregoing are examples of seasonal work that is at least partially weather-influenced. For example, no snow removal is necessary in the absence of snow storms. Similarly, manual watering of existing plants may not be necessary in the event of recent rainstorms. As another example, the need for lawn mowing and other lawn care may be reduced or increased in frequency depending on weather patterns including temperature, rainfall, and other factors.